Hora de motivos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Chiba llevaba mucho tiempo usando ese extraño peinado, con el que no se le veían los ojos, y quizá nadie preguntaba porque ya lo habían conocido así. Sin embargo, Hayami había cambiado de un momento a otro su estilo, de suelto a recogido, que muy apenas alguien lo llegó a cuestionar. Para Chiba ese era un misterio que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir sin resolver; debía preguntarle.


**Blue finalmente cumplió con su promesa de volverse activa en el fandom... Pero de alguna manera, terminó escribiendo solo algo muy raro...**

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Assassination Classroom ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, una como simplemente otra fan más los toma prestados sólo un momento al ser sus musas._

* * *

 **Hora de motivos.**

 _By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Pasó como si nada.

De un día para el otro, Hayami ya no llevaba el pelo suelto.

En su lugar, ahora lo traía atado. En un par de coletas bajas.

No muchos se dieron cuenta de ello. En realidad, Chiba dudaba que alguien le hubiera dedicado siquiera un pequeño pensamiento al asunto.

Quizá porque a pocos les pareció relevante.

Quizá porque nadie le ponía la atención que él le ponía a ella.

Como fuera, el cambio no le gustó. Aunque tampoco podía decir que verdaderamente le molestara. Más que otra cosa, lo tenía intrigado.

Y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella, de otra forma él no podría saberlo nunca.

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando, al hacer la pregunta, pudo ver a la chica ruborizarse y desviar la mirada, avergonzada.

Podría decir que era la primera vez que llegaba a ver a Hayami en tal faceta tímida. Y debía admitir que a sus ojos resultaba encantadora.

—Irina-sensei... —comenzó, tan bajito, que Chiba apenas y la alcanzó a escuchar.

Y tuvo que acercarse un poco, intimidando sin querer a Rinka, quien alzó la mirada del tablón del suelo de madera que había escogido para admirar mientras hablaba. —Perdona, no escuché... —se apresuró a señalar, para tranquilizarla.

Hayami apenas asintió en respuesta. —Está bien... —pero todavía estaba ruborizada y ahora que lo miraba al rostro, Chiba se sintió algo acalorado también.

El muchacho carraspeó. Ella tomó aire. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay con ese flequillo?

A Chiba lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta. Y abrió la boca, pero su cara ya estaba colorada para ese momento.

Hayami se arrepintió de haber preguntado de esa forma, porque de pronto le pareció haberse escuchado a sí misma demasiado cortante. —Es decir, mira... —se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente—... si me dices, yo te digo porqué cambié mi peinado.

Chiba cerró la boca. _« Ah, un intercambio. »_ Y, un par de segundos después, ya estaba asintiendo. Pareciéndole justo.

—Parece que... algunos consideran mi mirada algo incómoda. Por eso...

Hayami abrió los ojos, pues no creyó que el chico aceptaría tan fácilmente (y mucho menos que tardaría tan poco en decirle). Pero al final sonrió, un poco irónica con su propio pensamiento (quizá era ella la "loca" que le daba demasiada importancia). Tomó aire y se resignó también a hablar. —Yo no... quería que me comparan con Irina-sensei... por el peinado, por eso, comencé a atarlo...

Después de haberlo dicho en voz alta, ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Y entonces, sin motivo aparente, ambos comenzaron a reír.

—No creo que algo como eso fuera a pasar.

Hayami detuvo sus risas antes de arquear una ceja y torcer sus labios en una sonrisa que a Chiba le recordó a la que ponía cuando estaba por dar en el blanco con uno de sus disparos. Una sonrisa empapada en sed de sangre. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno... —Ryūnosuke tragó saliva en silencio, se llevó la mano al rostro y rascó nerviosamente su mejilla—... no creo que haya mucho punto de comparación entre tú y Bitch-sensei...

Hayami lo miró fijamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Y poniendo más nervioso al muchacho.

—Eh... bueno...

Rinka arqueó una ceja, mirándolo todavía en silencio y algo escéptica.

—Yo... creo que...

Pero antes de que Chiba pudiera decir algo más, Hayami dio un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos y con un rápido movimiento llevó a su mano a descubrir los ojos del chico.

Él abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, desorientado por el hecho y alterado por la cercanía repentina.

Rinka curveó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina, burlona. Divertida por la mirada asustadiza que consiguió verle al muchacho. —No me parece que tu mirada sea incó-... —pero la chica no pudo continuar cuando se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, podía observar directamente los ojos del muchacho. Mirándola.

A Hayami se le cortó la respiración. Y el jadeo que produjo se llevó consigo la parte consciente de Hayami que se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Chiba. Dejando sólo a su propia persona dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había dejado su rostro del de él sin ser esa su intensión.

En menos de un segundo, hubo una explosión de color en su rostro. Rojo. Y se acabó por apartar rápidamente, dando media vuelta y llevándose las manos a la cara.

Chiba apenas parpadeó cuando de pronto ya no tenía a Hayami tan cerca de él. Ahora estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, dándole la espalda.

Por un segundo, no supo ni qué pensar. Estaba... completamente en blanco.

Y tardó, pero cuando finalmente pareció entender que Hayami se había acercado a él para descubrirle la mirada y, después, echarse atrás de vuelta a la distancia regular entre ambos, Chiba se sonrió. Silencioso y un poco resignado más que decepcionado. —¿Ves?

Hayami se volvió súbitamente a encararlo. —¡Sabes que no es así!

Chiba luchó contra la sonrisa que se le quería formar en la cara al notar la alteración de su tono de voz ahora algo chillón. Estaba exaltada, y nerviosa. Y se veía tan encantadora supuestamente molesta. —¿Perdón?

—No fue- tú sabes- yo-... —Hayami se calló a sí misma antes de seguir balbuceando al comprobar que el muchacho frente a ella estaba por reventar a reír (cosa que la hizo enrojecer más). Apartó la mirada para respirar y, finalmente, recuperó la cordura... algo. —No es así, Chiba, de verdad, no fue tu mirada.

Permanecieron un par de segundos, mirándose, en silencio. Hayami intentando volver a conseguir confianza para enfrentar la mirada del chico, Chiba perdiendo la batalla contra la sonrisa. Y una risa se le escapó. Luego se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Estás segura de que no ha sido mi mirada la que te puso tan nerviosa?

Hayami sintió sus mejillas enrojecer todavía más, cuando frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. —No voy a-... —comenzó cruzándose de brazos. —Espera un segundo... ¿te lo has inventado acaso? —cuestionó volviendo a arquear sus cejas, lanzándole, otra vez, su mirada escéptica.

 _« Ah, de eso se trataba entonces... »_ Chiba se sintió aliviado al entender, entonces, cómo era que se habían conducido las actitudes de Rinka anteriormente.

Y se rió un poco más al darse cuenta de que, antes, se había puesto nervioso por nada.

Un poco menos intimidado con esa mirada suya, se acercó a Hayami sin darse cuenta de que su sonrisa contaba la historia de un francotirador... que acaba de visualizar el camino que recorrería su bala hasta alcanzar a su siguiente objetivo.

—Para nada... —pero la voz de Chiba seguía sonando como siempre.

Y Hayami sintió, algo desconcertada, sus manos ser tomadas y, gentilmente, guiadas por las del chico, hasta hacerla dejar aquella postura en la que siempre acababa cuando se molestaba, cruzada de brazos.

—Es la verdadera razón de mi flequillo.

Chiba acabó suavizando su sonrisa en el momento en que pudo observar el desconcierto en el rostro de Hayami. Y esa fue la sonrisa que consiguió ruborizar, de forma adorable, el rostro de la chica.

Hayami todavía podía sentir que sus manos aún no habían sido liberadas por las de Chiba.

—¿De verdad crees que se te compararía con Bitch-sensei? Yo no creo que tengas algún punto de comparación con nadie, eh... —sólo una vez que terminó de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo cursi que en verdad sonaba y acabó por sentirse incómodo, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. E iba a apartar sus manos cuando Hayami se las sujetó.

Chiba se volvió a mirarla y en cuanto lo hizo, ella soltó rápidamente: —Gracias —luego, se ruborizó y movió su mirada nerviosamente en varias direcciones alrededor de él. —Creo que me preocupé por nada... —agregó, con su voz temblando un poco, antes de soltar una corta risa. Chiba sonrió por inercia, justo cuando Rinka le dirigió una mirada apenada y no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco también. _¿Por qué estaba sonriendo...? ¿Y de qué hablaban...?_

—Sí. — _¿Sí? ¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Preocupada por nada!_ —Un poco, pero...

 _¿Pero qué?_

En realidad, Chiba no sabía si había algo más que agregar en ese preciso momento en el que sólo estaba sonriendo y se sentía un poco avergonzado por hacerlo; tampoco era como si sólo hacerlo fuera algo malo, era solo que le inquietaba un pequeño motivo: _ver a Hayami reír._

De nuevo, era _muy_ encantadora. Tomó aire y se dejó llevar, ampliando su sonrisa y volviendo a mirarla. Entonces, alzó su mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero anticipándose a sus propias acciones, en el último momento, se arrepintió y acabó tomando uno de los mechones del cabello que iban sueltos por la frente de Rinka entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella lo miraba extrañada, pero él todavía no dejaba de sonreír solo porque sí y ella no podía evitar estar un poco sonrojada.

Acariciando sus cabellos, a Chiba se le ocurrió la respuesta, lo demás que podía decir. Así que, miró a Rinka a los ojos, incluso cuando para ella fuera difícil ver los suyos detrás de su cabello, y entonces sí le acarició un poco el rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Te queda bien ese peinado.

De acuerdo, quizá el motivo por el que quería preguntarle no era nada más porque su nuevo peinado lo tuviera _sólo intrigado_ , sino que, también, lo había cautivado.


End file.
